leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:GutsyTick/CC: Siago, the Ardent Reinstator
Champion Stats } |image = } |title = } |herotype = } |alttype = } |resource = } |date = 2015-06-13 |changes = 2015-06-14 |attack = } |health = } |spells = } |difficulty = } |hp_base = } |hp_lvl = } |hp5_base = } |hp5_lvl = } |rangetype = } |range = } |dam_base = } |dam_lvl = } |as_base = } |as_lvl = } |mp_base = } |mp_lvl = } |mp5_base = } |mp5_lvl = } |arm_base = } |arm_lvl = } |mr_base = } |mr_lvl = } |ms = } }} Ability details and additional lore are TBE. Abilities Siago's attacks utilize interceptable projectiles as their damage medium, deal magic damage, and are exclusively treated as abilities: causing Siago's attacks to only be influenced by crowd control effects which inhibits abilities, and apply spell effects instead of on-hit effects. Exceptionally, Siago's attacks will still trigger on-attack effects.}} |description2 = Siago does not gain bonus attack speed per level. Instead, Siago's damaging abilities build up stacks of Cosma on hir enemies, lasting for up to 5 seconds; Siago draws from the enemies who are affixed with 3 stacks of Cosma: gaining 20% bonus attack speed and movement speed which decays over 3 seconds. Siago cannot draw from the same enemy more than once every few seconds, but can successively draw from several different enemies simultaneously: allowing for the effects of Tyra to be able to stack up to 5 times, for a maximum attack speed and movement speed bonus of 100% which decays over 3 seconds.}} |customlabel = |custominfo = |targeting = Sara is an innate ability which consists of two correlated effects. *'Cinta' is a self-targeted buff which causes Siago's attacks to be treated as abilities. *'Vias' is both a non-physical pseudo on-hit effect / on-ability effect and a self-targeted buff. |spelleffects = single |spellshield = will deny Siago from being able to trigger Vias. }} Siago summons a congregation of cosmic energy at the target location for 10 seconds; Siago can attack these congregations to charge it, causing it to project a 500-unit line of cosmic energy in the direction of Siago's attack after a delay of seconds: dealing magic damage to enemies struck by the projection. The projections of one congregation can charge other congregations upon hitting them, but enemies receive 50% reduced damage from all projections beyond the first when they are struck by multiple projections. |description2 = The second delay between each of Siago's attacks and the congregation's projections is reduced by % for every 1% of Siago's cooldown reduction, for a maximum reduction of seconds}}. Champions — both allied and enemy — can step on a congregation to dispel it: upon dispelling a congregation, allied champions gain 10% bonus movement speed out of combat for 5 seconds and enemy champions are for 5 seconds; allied champions who are in combat cannot dispel congregations. Exceptionally, Siago can dispel congregations while in combat with Reva. |leveling = * | }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 500 |targeting = Reinstate is a single targeted buff. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = will block a single projection from a congregation. |additional = }} Siago conjures a cosmic halo at the target location; after a delay of 1 second, the halo erupts into a radial pulse of kinetic energy: allied champions who are in a 500-radius area and enemy champions in a 300-radius area for 1 second; both effective areas are fixed around the epicenter of the pulse. |description2 = If Siago is within the effective area for either component of a pulse, Siago harmoniously projects a wave of cosma: dealing magic damage to enemies within 500-units of hirself and them for 5 seconds. |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 1000 |targeting = Reinstate is a single targeted buff. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = will block a single projection from a congregation. |additional = }} Siago conceives a cosmic anomaly at the target location; after a delay of seconds, the anomaly collapses into an implosion of cosmic energy: dealing magic damage to enemies in a 200-radius area. If an anomaly's implosion would damage more than one enemy champion, enemy champions who are not struck by the epicenter of the implosion receive 50% reduced damage. |description2 = The second delay between each conceiving of an anomaly and their implosion is reduced by % for every 1% of Siago's cooldown reduction, for a maximum reduction of seconds}}. Congregations which are struck by an anomaly's implosion are dispelled, regardless of whether or not Siago is in combat; congregations which are dispelled this way emit an array of cosma as it fades: enemy champions in a 200-radius area for 5 seconds. |leveling = * | }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 500 |targeting = Reinstate is a single targeted buff. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = will block a single explosion from a disturbance. |additional = }} Siago's damaging abilities deal % per 100 AP)}}| }}of hir target's current health}} as bonus magic damage (capped at 100 bonus damage versus minions and monsters) to enemies. |description2 = Siago invokes the cosmic tears of nearby enemy champions: causing hir next area of effect ability within 5 seconds to found cosmic links between enemy champions who are affected by it for seconds; enemy champions who are linked receive the damage and healing other linked enemy champions receive in full. |leveling = |cooldown = |costtype = Mana |cost = 100 |targeting = Reinstate is a single targeted buff. |additional = }} Background Lore |disp_name = Siago, the Ardent Reinstator |gender = Agender |race = Celestial Being |birthplace = Unknown (Ancient times) |residence = Unknown (Of no fixed abode) |occupation = Contingent destroyer and renewer of Runeterra |faction = Independent |rivals = Bard }} An enigmatic entity of cosmic origin, Siago constantly shifts between the realms of mortals with a keen sense of regard for irreversible corruption. Although rarely having been sighted and officially recorded of by intelligible sources, numerous oft-repeated rumors and children's tales exist both in and outside of Valoran which heeds of the truths the cosmic entity may hold, or even embody. But nevertheless, these fables are no less than fictional constructs, and often barely scrape to assume the most ephemeral facets of Siago and hir true intents; when the mystical equilibrium of the universe is faltered beyond relief, Siago purges all and any existence into none but shards of barren glass. Marks and Astra 1=The newborn sun pulsated, glowing a deep teal blue color as it illuminated the faces of its three siblings. Their hearts all beat harmoniously beneath their pale bodies, forming a musical feat nothing short of a masterfully orchestrated symphony. Then, one by one, they tardily opened their timid eyes; all but confounded infants introduced into an infinite universe, they began chanting joyfully upon having sighted each other for the first time. Their glows of ecstasy were those of which simply could not be unheeded of, even by the endless darkness of the assertive future. |-| 2=TBE |-| 3=TBE Changelog seconds. *'Vias' (W) **'Qinnis' (P) ***Removed. **No longer grants a shield. Instead damages enemies if Siago is within the effective area. Secondary reveal duration increased to 5 seconds from seconds. *'Reva' (E) **Secondary reveal duration increased to 5 seconds from seconds. *'Lars' ® **'Qinnis' (P) ***Added. **Cannot link allies. V1.0: *'Sara' (I) **'Cinta' (A) ***'Siago's' attacks deal magic damage, are treated as abilities, and utilize interceptable projectiles. **'Tyra' (B) ***'Siago's' damaging abilities apply stacks to enemies. Upon applying the third stack, Siago gains a stacking attack and movement speed buff. On-target cooldown present. *'Cite' (Q) **'Siago' summons a congregation of cosmic energy which extends Siago's attacks when struck by hir attacks. Can be destroyed by champions who step on them: allies gain a brief movement speed buff out of combat and enemies are revealed. *'Vias' (W) **'Qinnis' (P) ***'Siago's' damaging abilities deal bonus magic damage to revealed enemies. **'Siago' knocks down airborne allies and knocks up enemies in an area. Siago gains a shield and reveals nearby enemies if within range. *'Reva' (E) **'Siago' conceives an anomaly which implodes to deal damage and reveal enemies. Enemy champions receive less damage if they are not in the center. *'Lars' ® **'Siago's' next ability links champions for a short duration. While linked, champions all receive the full damage and healing which other linked champions receive. Maximum duration added. }} Trivia *The name Siago is derived from Iago, the main antagonist of one of Shakespeare's plays. **During development, the following names were also considered: Aciel, the Ravager; Kyle, the Renewer; and Casliva, the Reinstator. *Proper development of both Siago's kit and background began on the 18th of May. **Having gone through numerous iterations, ranging from a burst magus to a DPS support, Siago's kit once was actually focused around reverting the health percentages of both allied and enemy champions. Category:Custom champions